Quest Walkthroughs
You can also find the quest that is of your interest and read the whole quest's text here. QUEST 1 - Mordecai's Foul Concoction How to Proceed * Go to the The Keep section in the MagiStream World * Start the quest by clicking on Mordecai's Foul Concoction and continue by clicking the Accept button Your Mission * Get 4 Koi eggs. They have to be live, and unnamed. They can be bred but cannot be frozen or named. Hand them over to Mordecai by returning to the Keep and continuing the Quest. * Get 2 Chimera eggs and 2 Arkenian Kitsune eggs. The eggs have to be live, and unnamed. They can be bred but cannot be frozen or named. Hand them over. * Get the Herb from Silva Forest. But before you can actually receive it, you have to answer following question: ** "In times long ago a great mage walked these woods alongside a powerful white dragon. The mage, who went by the name of Archex, had a spirit filled with kindness. What was the name of his dragon?" ** You can find the answer by visiting Arkene. Read the legend there. Clicking the Herb will get you even one step closer . If you are unable to search for the answer yourself or would prefer not to then Go Here. Your Reward * After turning in the Chimera and Arkenian Kitsune eggs, you will automatically receive 600 g * When you return The Keep, after filling in the correct answer and obtaining the Herb at Silva Forest, you will be rewarded with an Emerald Wyvern egg QUEST 2 - The Traveling Prophet How to Proceed * Go to the Alasre Mountains section in the MagiStream World * Start the quest by clicking on The Traveling Prophet and continue by clicking the Accept button Your Mission * Get a Telvian Panther egg. The egg has to be live, and unnamed. It can be bred but cannot be frozen or named. * Return to the Alasre Mountains and click the "Okay" button * Head to either Etain Desert, Caves of Nareau or Jungle of Raza, select Pour Magical Ale and confirm by clicking Okay. * The creature that you obtain will be different from each Area. Your Reward * If you chose the Etain Desert, you will have obtained an Etainian Quetzalcoatl egg * If you chose the Caves of Nareau, you will have obtained a Nareaun Quetzalcoatl egg * If you chose the Jungle of Raza, you will have obtained a Raza Quetzalcoatl egg Remember - You only have two doses of the Ale. Thus, you can only obtain two of the three Quetzalcoatls. You cannot get all three from the Quest! QUEST 3 - A Royal Gift How to Proceed * Go to the The Keep section in the MagiStream World * Start the quest by clicking on A Royal Gift and continue by clicking the Accept button Your Mission * Get an Albino Direwolf hatchling, through breeding or purchase from another player, and name it Kira. It can be male or female but has to be live, not frozen. * Return to The Keep and click the "Okay" button. Your Reward * After turning in your Albino Direwolf, you will obtain a Rewin Dragon egg. QUEST 4 - The Foreign Scroll Your Reward * Go to the The Keep section in the MagiStream World * Start the quest by clicking on The Foreign Scroll and continue by clicking the Accept button Your Mission * Get a Xand Bear egg from the stream. The egg has to be live, and unnamed. It can be bred but cannot be frozen or named. * Gather 5,000 gold and pay Nimor. Without it, you'll have a quest note called Encounter in the Library in The Keep which reads: ** "Nimor scowls at you, showing you her most withering expression. “Didn't you promise me 5,000 gold? Come back when you have it, and then I'll help you. A deal's a deal.”" * Get a Manticore egg. Again, the egg can be bred but cannot be frozen or named. Go to the Jungle of Raza with it by clicking Mortal Danger. Turn in the egg by clicking the Okay. Your Reward * After giving your Manticore egg, you will obtain an adult Naga Ally. Additional Note * The Naga Ally's gender is randomized, but it cannot breed. Quest 5 - A Romantic Request * Go to "The Keep" section of the World * Click on "A Romantic Request" and accept Tasks # Go to the "Caves of Nareau" section of the World # Click on "A Romantic Request" and accept the Crystalwing's challenge # Answer four questions given by the Crystalwing The four Questions # The first one asks, What was the first Stream Creature. The Koi. # The second regards the Lore of the Caves of Nareau, What jewel cannot be found in its Caves. Jade. # The third is also about the Lore of MagiStream. What creature is not found in the Mountains. The Alphyn. # The last is more of the community's joke, but the Silvian Alphyn egg is also marketed in the Shops as "Francis the Apple". What does the green Silvian Alphyn egg most closely resemble? An apple. After the Quiz # Take the gem given by the Crystalwing # Go to the "Synara City" section of the World # Click on "A Romantic Request" and accept the man's gift Reward * After handing over the gem you will receive a Hellhound egg Additional Notes * If you answer the Crystalwing wrongly, it would drive you out of the Cave, but you can come back and reanswer. * If you have four or more eggs, you cannot complete the quest. Quest 6-Mysterious Business * Go to "The Keep" section of the World. * Click on "Mysterious Business" and accept. Tasks # Complete Quest 5 to get a Hellhound. # Hatch the Hellhound # Get two Noctis Enox eggs and at least 10,000 gold. ## You will keep your Hellhound, but lose the two eggs and 10,000 gold! Rewards * Membership to the Dark Brotherhood * Access to the "Dark Shop", which currently is selling an Ebbene Shark and a Cehual Boar. Additional Notes * Ebbene Sharks and Cehual Boars are exclusive only to those who have access to the "Dark Shop", and are sold for 5,000 gold and 6,666 gold respectively, though they are still tradable. * There will be a small icon in your Public Keep page upon completion, with "Member of the Dark Brotherhood", on it. profile page --> creatures --- > right of your Keep, where 'Profile' should've been If you see Embed/Sort, you're on the wrong page.